Batman Revenge of ARkum Aylusem
by Tim Jones
Summary: There is a new villin in Gothom and they have ralied all ov Batmans vilans and have aplan to take him down. Is tghis the end for the caped crusader? or will a new hero arises and save the day?


Batman

Revenge

of

Arkham

Asylum

It is a dark night in Gotham City a robbery is in progress at a mini mart. The police have the building surround. There are five hostages in side and the robber is pacing around the mini mart wondering what he should do. He passes two adults with newly born baby. The baby pulls the gun out of the robber's hand the robber turns around. The Baby pulls the trigger shooting the robber in the head. The baby then points the gun at his parents' heads and shots them both. The baby then crawls out of the shop and places the gun on the ground. Then the baby stands up with his hands in the air.

In a basement a ten year old is sharpening a knife wile a seconded ten year old is tied up naked to the ceiling and gagged. He walks over to him with the sharp knife and cut of his fingers, tows, ears. Lips, nose. Then rips out his teeth using a metal nut cracker then burns of his hair using hair product and flame thrower. He walks back over to a wall and gets an apple peeler. He walks back over and starts to peel of his flesh. After the flesh was pled of he sowed it to together and wore as cloths as he did the next task. He uses a knife to cut of his dick and shove it down his trot. Then pulled out all his own organs expert hart and lungs. Then he strangled the boy with his own intestines to near death then he went up stairs. He returned with a red hot poker and a knife. Then het cut of his arm and legs but sealed the wounds using the poker. He then later surgically open up the carcass and pulled out his heart the heart beat in the boys hand then the other boy fell beck dead after seeing his heart beat right before his eyes.

Dr Arkham is walking down a hall with Dr Harleen Quinzel.

"So you see Miss Quinzel why we have to bring you away from you normal peasant the Joker to see him" explained Dr Arkham.

"That fine but why me?" asked Dr Quinzel.

"Well. This particular patient is just as mad as the joker. So we where hoping you cloud have some luck" said Dr Arkham to Dr Quinzel.

They stopped at a door Dr Arkham open the door and allowed for Dr Quinzel to go first. Dr Arkham flowed the room was dark a ray of light shone the only the chair and a lounge chair with no one on it.

"I'll leave you to it" said Dr Arkham shutting the door.

"Bu…" said Dr Quinzel as the boor closed.

Dr Quinzel looked around and walked slowly to the chair then sat down.

The Paint fell form the ceiling a landed on the chair.

"Now Mr. um… what is your name" asked Dr Quinzel.

"My name is not important but you can call Mad Man" he said as he rolled over to look at her and paused his face in to hers string in to her eyes.

Dr Quinzel pushed him away with her pen.

"So Mr Mad Man I was told you killed a robber and you parents why did you kill them?"

"Well I killed the robber to stop the robbery but I can't remember killing my parents. But every says I did" he said with over educated bobby langue.

"Ok I was also told you killed a ten year old?…" asked Dr Quinzel.

"No" interrupted Mad Man. "I merely tied him up naked to the ceiling and gagged him. Then I cut of his fingers, tows, ears lips and nose. Then I ripped out his teeth using a metal nut cracker. Then I burned of his hair using hair product and flame thrower. After I peeled of his flesh with an apple peeler. Then I sowed the flesh together to make a coat. Then I cut of his dick and shoved it down his thought. Then I pulled out all his own organs expert hart and lungs. Then he strangled the boy with his own intestines to near death. Then I cut of his arm and legs and used a red hot poker to seal the wounds. I then surgically opened him up pulled out his heart and showed it to him. The heart beated in my hands and the boy saw it then died" expanded Mad Man.

"Ok" said Dr Quinzel. "And what did he do?" Dr Quinzel asked.

"Nudge me in the hall why and never said sorry. Why do you ask" said Mad Man getting up.

"Oh no reason just notes" said Dr Quinzel frightenedley as she moved to the door back wards.

Dr Quinzel reached to door opened the door and retreated throw the door all backwards not bilking in cause Mad Man tried to kill her.

Dr Quinzel stood in the office of Dr Arkham her hand on his desk and her hair a mess. "I can't believe you sent me in there with that maniac" yelled Dr Quinzel.

"I'm sorry but we did not no any thing. For some reason he has opened up to you" said Dr Arkham. He spun around to face the wall behind him. "Instead of trying to kill you" Dr Arkham when on to say.

"You mean he tried to kill the other people that tried to give him therapy" yelled Dr Quinzel.

"Not tried flailed" said Doctor Arkham.

Dr Quinzel stated her hair. Stood up straight and look presentable

"Now I would like to go back to my pudding" said Dr Quinzel like she was hypnotised in a love spell wile laying her hands on her head and her head tilting to the left. "I mean the Joker" said Dr Quinzel.

It was a dark night at the alyssum the Joker was tip toeing wile caring his Joker outfit. He passed a cell with a man lying on a matrices with the rest of the bed in picas on the floor.

"Hay. How did you break your bed?" asked the joker looking puzzled.

The man got up from the matrices and smashed the glass by the door.

"Like that" the man said.

"Hmmm. Would you like to work for me?" asked the Joker.

"Why not" said the man.

The man opened the door and step out the cell.

"Now be quite" said the joker.

"Yea boss" said the man.

"So what's you name?" asked the Joker.

"I don't like people to no my name. So you can call me Mad Man" Mad Man whispered.

They walked in to a lift and the joker hit the ground floor button

"Hay where are we going?" asked Mad Man

"Out side and waiting for are ride" said the Joker stepping out of the lift.

They continued until they where out side the asylum. Where they meat Harley Quinn.

"Oh hi pudding" said Harley excitedly. "Who is that?" asked Harley with attitude.

"That's Mad Man he's joining us as a goon" explained The Joker.

Then one Joker goon showed up in the Jokers ice cream van. And a Quintet driving Harleys hammer truck. They both stopped out side Arkham and joker and mad man got on board the Jokers ice cream van his ice cream van wile Harley got onboard her truck. They drove of in to the night.

The moon rises over the fun land the Joker and Harley return drunk as a scunk being guided by Mad Man and a female Quintet. Joker and Harley where taken to there room. Mad man and the female Quintet stood out side.

"Oh Joker honey do it again. Oh that's right. That's the spot" screamed Harley.

"Alost there almost there" called the Joker.

"That's it Mr J that's where I want it" echoed Harley.

"ARRRRRGH year that's the spot" said the Joker.

The Joker and Harley pock their heads out of the door looking a mess.

"Did you any of that?" asked the Joker.

"Because it you wasn't saposto" add in Harley.

"Well lar dey dar. Wey didn't hear nothing's spicily you to doing this" called mad man as the pulled the female Quintet towards him and banked her on the against the wall.

"In other words yes" said the female Quintet.

Joker and Harley went back to bed and fell a sleep.

"So Cuckoo why you joined us?" asked mad man.

"To have what you just did to me" said Cuckoo biting her lip.

"You mean you joined us so you and I could fuck each other" he grunted. "Ok let's do it" cried mad man puling Cuckoo down on the ground. And started fucking her.

After they fished they went some place privet to do it again. Just as they went in to the hall of mirrors. But soon after the bat mobile showed up and Bat Man hoped out. The goons ran for it but Bat Man walked in to the room where Harley and Joker lay naked.

"Get up you two you're coming with me" said bat man.

"Oh but why" asked Harley.

"Because I've being tracking you to down for a month ever since you escaped form the Arkham" bat man yelled.

So the Joker and Harley got dressed and where executed to Arkham alyssum.

Drawn broke over Gotham city a Arkham guard was swing the keys in his fingers as he opened the gates to Arkham went inside the looked the gates. He went throw the hole of the alyssum realising villain's form the Ventriloquist and Scar Face to the Riddler.

Two face lay in the room where all the occupants clothes and weapons where kept he walked out.

"Do I escape or do I stay?" he asked the coin.

He flipped it and it was knocked on the floor on its side. Two face dropped to the floor waiting for the coin to fall. Killer Croc stamped on his face and the coin said no. so he flipped it again and it was knocked out of his hand again. Two face flowed the coin until it went down the drain. Two face was in shock so he flowed the coin down the drain.

The guard got to the Jokers and Harley's cell.

"Oh you back are you thanks we've been waiting here for a week. Plus Harley seems to be ill. So perfect timeing" thanks.

The guard opened the cell and handed the Joker and Harley a envelop.

"What's this?" asked the Joker.

"There instructions for you and the rest of the Arkham in mates"

"What for?" Asked Harley opening hers she looked up to see that the guard was gone.

So the Joker and Harley joined the others in there escape. They went to the gate to find it looked and no one else there. Then they read the instructions.

'Go to the gate when you reach the gate go to the tree by the gate and find the hatch and enter in your name then stand still'

The joker and Harley did just that. Then they fell down a tube in to a room fall with the rest of the Arkham in mates plus Cuckoo. The Joker and Harley took there seats.

"Now that every one is hear let me go over the plan" said Cuckoo.

Mean wile in a coffee shop a man wearing a light green clown out fit with one orange arm and one light blue arm with light blue trousers. Sat at the bar drinking coffee through a silly straw. He looked at his broken watch. Put on his top hat gave a deranged smile.

"Sorry I really must go" he smiled.

He pulled out a stack of hundreds and dealt them all over the counter and left. He walked out side and dove right in to the front of a fuel truck. He used his head to smash form the window and sat down.

"Burr it is sure cold out side. Oh do you mind if I dire. Thanks I'm owned" he said delusionaley.

He then from him out of the side window.

"Opps I forget to roll down the window first" he said laughing.

He then road down the window. Then spun the truck around and the tanker smashed from the buildings and cars in its why. Then he floored it. He reached a red light and stopped smashing and destroying the car in front of him.

"Opps not again" he said putting his hands over his face sarcastically.

An elderly woman was crossing.

"Come on Granny move it!" he yelled.

The elderly women contained to walk. The man looked board with his hands in his solders then the light turned green but the elderly women had not finished walking.

"Oh green man" said the driver with a giant grin on his face.

The driver floored it squashing the elderly women. When he reached Arkham he used a crow bar to make a hole in the tanker then drove the truck and smashed throw the hole of the alyssum and left on the bottom floor. He ran out and lit a mach and dropped it.

"Oh butter fingers" he said laughing his head of.

The fuel trail lit up like the sun then Arkham was blown to pieces. The man stood there then burst out with so much laughter her he fell over.

Commissioner Gordon soar the fire and ran to the roof and turned on the Bat signal. All of Gotham's heroes saw the shining beechen and fled to the signal the last to arrive was Bat Man.

"Are Bat Man why are you late?" asked Commissioner Gordon.

"I'm sorry I got caught up. With some business" said Bat Man rubbing his arm and looking away.

"So why are we her" asked night wing.

Salina Kyle is lying naked in Bruce Wayne's bed on the floor is her cat women costume. Alfred knock's on the door.

"Are you ok in there Miss Kyle?" asked Alfred.

"Yes Alfred I'm fine" called Salina.

"Can I come in?" asked Alfred.

"No I'm not descent" Salina called putting on her skirt.

The heroes arrived at Arkham to find the place in ruins.

"What happened her" said Bat Girl.

"I don't know but I think it might have something to do with that" said Bat Women.

All the heroes stood over to see the face of a lunatic was carved in to the body of guards chest with them name Mad Man written under ninth.

"So that's his plan" said the Joker.

"And what is this villains name?" asked Black Mask.

"Mad Man" said Mad Man.

Every none looked back to see a man wearing a light green clown out fit with one orange arm and one light blue arm with light blue trousers.

"Hay you stole my name" said mad Hatter angrily.

"Cuckoo would you please" said Mad Man.

Cuckoo picked up mad hatter and throw in to the wall making a Mad Hatter dent on the wall.

"Any more questions?" asked Mad Man as he strolled to the front.

Everyone mumbled.

"Speak up" yelled mad man form the top of his voice.

Everyone else jump back. Hush spoke up.

"What's in it for use?" asked Hush.

"Well the hole of Gotham City and the unavailing of the Bat Man and all of his allies. What more could you wont" Mad Man said with a huge grin of his face that went form ear to ear.

"Know stage one was braking you out. Stage two was the blowing up of Arkham. Stage three is about to put in to play" said Mad Man.

"What you already blew up the Asylum" said Red Hood in surprise.

"Yes and now to take Gotham City HAAAAAAAA" Laughed Mad Man.

The crimeless snuck out fro the tunnels. And burst out all Gotham City. Causing mayhem.

The Riddler and his daughter Enigma took of to the banks of Gotham witch Clay Face. Black mask, Red Hood, Killer Mouth, Hush and Ràs al ghul took of to the police station. Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Bain, Man Bat, Penguin Ventriloquist and Scar Face ran to the docks. Dr Hugo Strange, Mr Zssasz and fire fly took off to the roof tops. Killer croc took of to the sewers. Mr Freeze went to the ice cream factory. Poison Ivey went to the biotical gardens. The joker and Harley took of to Gotham's fan land. Wile Mad Man and Cuckoo went for a drive in Cuckoos smashing truck.

A police man arrived at what was left of Arkham Asylum.

"Hey everyone Gotham is under attack" he yelled.

"By who?" asked Huntress?

"Everyone form Arkham Asylum" he said wile panting.

Then all of the heroes took of going every where looking for the Arkham Asylum escape's.

Question and Black Canary took of to the banks of Gotham City. Bat Girl and Bat Wing went to the Police station. Night Wing and Black Bat where needed at the Docks. The Roof tops where handled by Huntress. Wile Katana took the Sewers. With Azreael at the Ice cream factory. And bat Women at the Biotical gardens. That left Bat Man to drive to the Fun Land

Question and Black Canary went to the bank that one bank in Gotham that had not been robed and waited in side. The Riddler, Enigma and Clay Face strolled in.

"The question. Hay come on you Stoll my idea" said the Riddler angrily.

"Clay face get them" yelled Enigma.

"Yeah yeah sure sure" said Clay face.

He spilled over the floor went under their feet and sucked them in side him self.

"Let's go" said the Riddler smirking.

Bat Girl and Bat Wing stormed in to the Police station to find Commissioner Gordon and the other police men tied up to together and gagged. Bat Girl ran to Gordon and removed the gag from his mouth.

"It's a trap" Screamed Gordon.

Bat Girl tuned round and was hit over the head wit a pipe by Black Mask

Night Wing and Black Bat reached the docks only to be ambushed by Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Bain, Man Bat, Penguin Ventriloquist and Scar Face.

"Now let's get them back to the boss" said Scar face.

"Ok Scar Face" said the Ventriloquist.

Huntress reached the point of the highest building in Gotham but saw no sign of crime's or criminals. See was board so she went back in throw the window to find she was surrounded on all sides. And was taken away.

Wile Katana was searching the sewers she soar Two Face run throw ruing after his coin. Then was clobbered by Killer Croc.

With Azreael at the Ice cream factory. He was subjected in the cold but pushed on until he found Mr Freeze. When he did find him Mr Freeze tried to freeze him but he used his fire sword. To stop his freeze ray. But the cold was too much for Azreael.

Bat Women got tangled up at the Biotical gardens.

Two Face finely got his coin.

"Heads I got out tails I don't" said Two Face.

He flicked the coin.

Bat Man was driven to the fun land. When he was stopped by a big truck in throat of him. Mad Man was on board and smiled.

"Hay Bat Man Stop Hammer time" yelled Mad Man as hit pressed a button.

Then the fists on the truck moved up and down at a tremendous rate and Mad Man drove forward. But man sprung the ejector seat as the Bat mobile got crushed.

He landed by the street there was a click of a pistol.

"Do I kill bat man Lets ask to coin" asked Two Face.

He flicked the coin and caught it tuned it and put on his arm.

"Sorry Bat man the coin says No" laughed Two Face.

"Sorry Two Face but my fist says No" said Bat Man.

Two Face looks up and is punched in the face stumbles back and is hit by a car. Cuckoo comes down and holds a big gun and a melt fist on a poll.

"Do you like my gun bat man. It relay packs a punch" expels Cuckoo.

She pulls the trigger and a metal fist with spiked knuckles punches bat man in the face.

"Told yea" said Cuckoo.

Bat Man awakes to find him self in a warehouse with one light on and Mad Man holding the light switch.

"Now Bat Man where going to see how good you really are" said Mad Man.

He hit the button and the lights went out.

"Now bat man catch me if you can" laughed Mad Man.

Bat Man ran to his voice.

"Over her" he called.

Bat ran to the other side.

"Oh having trouble are we Bat Man" laughed Mad Man.

"Show you self" ordered Bat Man.

"If you insist" said Mad Man.

Mad Man stood before Bat Man bat man swung a punch and it went right throw Mad Man. More appeared and Bat Man kept punching them u till the last one punched back. Bat Man fell to the floor and the rest of the lights came on and Mad Man towered over him chuckling then knocked him out.

Bat Man awoke to find him self tied up and the rest of Gotham's heroes tied up as well. Mad Man was at a podium writing.

"What are you doing" asked Bat Man.

"Writing his speech to witch he plans to unvail are true identities" called Night Wing.

"He's all ready un masked us. Now your next" explained Question.

Bat Man turned his head to see that all his flow caped crusaders where un masked. He tuned back to find Mad Man in front of him.

"And the Bat Man is" said Mad Man.

Mad Man pulled of the mask to revel.

"Bruce Wayne is the Bat Man" he said then burst out with a signal Ha.

Mad man went back to the podium and continued to write and started to hum a tune.

"What are you humming?" asked Bat Man.

"It is the song that was in my head since the day I was born. And you know I used to sing it after a my parents murder to go to sleep in the church" said Mad Man.

"You lived in a church" said Huntress.

"Yes they adopted me after my parent's murder but they hated my birth mark and that song" said \mad man waking his head back and forth humming the tune.

"Why didn't they like them?" asked Black Bat.

"Because my birth mark is over my heart and it is Latin and reads's I x, s i x, s i x' and they called my song the sound of the devil" explained Mad Man.

"How does it go?" asked Azreael.

"It goes 'one two he's coming for you, three four he's at you door, five six pick up a crucifix, seven eight death is your fight nine, ten it's happened again' and that is why they called me the devils child" said Mad Man as he fished writing his speech.

Mad man was standing out side Gotham's city hall with the all of the heroes tied up and gagged on their knees. A Crowd was waiting as Mad Man walked to the microphone

"Ladies and gentlemen as you all know the ideates of Gotham's heroes are kept a mystery" said Mad Man.

Salina Kylie is watching the broadcast on TV.

"Now I will remove the mask of one of the most famous of Gotham's heroes the Bat Man" Mad Man Laughed.

Salina watched in horror she looked in to her bedroom to see her Cat Women costume.

"So before I unmask the Bat man I ask you who what's to know his ideate." asked Mad Man he lent forward.

"Oh now body well I do" said Mad Man.

He leaned over grabbed the mask slowly stated to pull. Then a black high heal smacked him in the face.

Cat Women freed the heroes and ran off with them to help crime. Bat Man was about to leve when to tune to see Mad Man lying on the ground smiling. Bat Man got out a Bata rang and throw it at Mad Man. It slit Mad Mans throat Blood browned bat mans Mask. Mad Man fell to the floor laughing then he stopped and his giant grin tuned flat and his eyes closed. Bat Man hung his head tuned to wards the people and his eyes burst open.

Lighting strikes and thunder cracks over the hospital a window is broken and Harleys hammer truck races off. It reaches the Fair ground a doctor helps Harley who is pregnant of the truck and takes in side. Haley is laid down and her legs spread a part. Harley scrams in pain.

"Push, push said the doctor" Harley pushed until a healthy whit skinned baby was born.

"What will you call him?" asked the doctor.

"Joker after his father" said Harley who looked a mess.

"What a beatiful name Joker Jr. He will make a great apprentice" said the doctor taking of there mask to revel it was Cuckoo.

"Your never get you baby back" screamed Cuckoo madly.

Then she kicked Harley with her shoe.


End file.
